Golden
by Kiyone Iwa
Summary: Ino met Deidara during a brief stay at Iwa and left as childhood sweethearts. What happens when they meet again as teenagers? Will they pick up where they left off or will she turn him in?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

EPILOGUE

Ino sighed as she thought _how boring _this journey would be. So far away from her village.

" Daddy, why do we have to go to the hidden rock? I won't know anybody."

" Ino." Inoichi stressed," it's only for a few months, you will make a friend or two." rubbing the girl's pale blonde hair.

" Fine, I'll try." Ino sighed.

" That's my girl." Inoichi patted his daughter's back.

After walking around the village unsupervised as her father went to work. No one seemed to notice her.

" I knew this was a big mistake." Ino sighed.

" Hey un." said a voice of a boy or was it a girl with shoulder length hair." You're new here huh?"

Ino blinked," How did you know?"

" Because un," Deidara replied, " you seemed lost."

" Umm..."

Deidara blinked," What is it?"

Ino asked, " Are you a boy or a girl?"

Deidara fumed," I'm a boy un. Name's Deidara. What's your name?"

" Ino Yanamaka of the hidden leaf." she said proudly. Giggling," Deidara, have you ever thought of putting your hair up?"

" No, why un?"

Ino smiled," Can I fix your hair?"

The idea didn't seem too bad...

" Alright un."

Deidara examined his reflection at a river bed," Not too bad un." stepping out of the water. Grabbing the girl's hand and running." Deidara, where are you taking me?"

" It's a surprise Ino un."

Sitting on a huge rock formation over the village," I come here to train Ino."

Deidara sitting beside her, " How long will you be staying here Ino?"

" I don't know...a couple of weeks? Months maybe?"

Deidara nodded," Well, can I see you again?"

Ino found herself nodding," Sure." Deidara grabbed her hand," I'll take you back un."

Walking back to the village in time to see Inoichi retuning." I see you made a new friend Ino."

" This is Deidara daddy."

Inoichi nodded," I see, well...it's nice to meet you and Ino, we have to find a inn to stay." escorting his daughter away.

" See you tomorrow Deidara."

Weeks passed and Deidara showed Ino his favorite hiding places. Where to fish. The abandoned cave during a heavy rain storm and got a earful from the girl's father. Her first kiss and his bottom red when her father found out. Their friendship/ budding romance coming to a screeching halt when the time came to say their goodbyes.

" Will I see you again Dei kun?"

" Sure you can un." the boy said," I promise you un."

Ino smiled, hugging Deidara goodbye, " I will never forget you Deidara."

**Author's note: Please don't hate me! I have to leave it as this. Don't worry I will make this next one more longer and detailed. Please read and review. No flames please. **

**Deidara's nine. Ino's eight.**


	2. Return to Konoha

Hello. I don't own anything and time for another installment of Golden. Enjoy.

" Good to be home," said Inoichi.

" Yeah." Ino said solemnly." Daddy, I'm going to see my friends now."

" Alright princess."

Ino ran off to the training grounds, hoping to see her previous crush. Her blue eyes twinkling when she saw him." Sasuke!"

Just before the Uchiha could say anything, he looked at her with bitterness before leaving.

" Sasuke?" Ino asked, troubled over his sudden change. He seemed...different. Before she left, he had always talked to her, told some random joke and made her laugh. But now...

' Is he angry at me for leaving?'

That had to be it.

Ino ran off after him," _Sasuke! Wait a minute! "_

A group of her female classmates suddenly appeared, " Ino, we know you and Sasuke have this special bond and we want him too. You had your chance, now it's our turn."

Ino walked off in disbelief.

Returning home, she entered her room and saw her pack already on her bed. Unpacking her wardrobe and being called for dinner.

" Coming mom!"

Mae looked up at her daughter," How was your trip with your father?"

" It was fine mom. I met a boy there named Deidara."

Mae smiled," A boy huh?"

Ino nodded, " He was really cute mommy. He had blonde hair like me and I first thought he was a girl. I fixed his hair up and we became fast friends. Too bad he lives so far away. I want to send him-"

A idea hit her.

" Can I send him a letter mommy?"

Mae smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm." You can use the ninja mailmen. They will go the extra mile through any type of weather to deliver the mail."

" Okay!" Ino cheered," I'll get on it right now and save me some dinner okay?"

Mae giggled," Alright sweetheart."

Ino grabbed what she needed and began to work on her letter.

" _Dear Deidara, it's me Ino. I hope this reaches you and I hope to hear from you. If you are in the Hidden leaf, you have a friend in Konoha."_

_xoxo_

_Ino._

Ino sealed the letter before handing it to her mother.

" That was fast."

Ino shrugged," I just wrote if he is ever near Konoha, he has a place to stay."

Mae smiled, handing her daughter her plate." I'll take it from here." gingerly taking the envelope.

" Thanks mommy."

" You're welcome dear."

**Author's note: I hope I did well with this one. I hope none of you readers out there are disappointed in me. Read and review so I can update faster.**


	3. The letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a plot.

Ino waited on pins and needles and still no letter from Deidara. Mae watched her daughter groan from despair.

_Until the day she finally received a letter after weeks of waiting..._

_" Mom! Dad! It's here! "_ Ino cherished the letter as if it were gold. " I'm going to read it right now!"

Sprinting to her room and slamming the door shut.

Sprawled on her pink bed, she ripped the envelope open. " Dear Ino, thank you for the letter un, I been training non stop thinking of you. Can't wait for the next letter. Love Deidara."

Pause.

Ino's high pitch resonated through the family home." That girl." chuckled Inoichi.

The door opened as Ino zipped past her parents.

" I'll see you later. I got to rub this in Sakura's face." Ino sang with glee.

Finding Sakura was a no brainer. She and several other girls were eyeing Sasuke during training, while Naruto was struggling.

Ino saw he had one supporter and the blonde male wasn't aware of Hinata's presence.

" Sasuke! You're so cool!"

Ino paid them no mind as she approached Sakura with her cherished letter.

" Hey forehead."

Sakura frowned at this," What do you want Ino pig?"

Ino laughed," You won't bring me down. I got a love letter from a boy I met while I was in the hidden rock. His name is Deidara."

Ami blinked, interrupting her," You got a letter from a boy Ino?"

The girls gathered around as Ino reread the letter's contents, not noticing the picture that fell out.

" That's him?"

Ino yanked the picture, hugging it to her." Dei kun."

Then the taunting began.

" Deidara and Ino sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G...first comes-"

Ino fumed, "At least I have a boy who likes me."

" Oh Ino," said Ami," long distance relationships never work. My sister told me so. You are better off with a boy here. Just as long as it's not Sasuke."

" You're wrong Ami," Ino declared," I will see Deidara again."

**Hey, not too bad, I admit. Leave a review and I might update faster.**


	4. Deidara's real?

Hello. I don't own anything and time for another installment of Golden. Enjoy.

A blue eyed male child stopped in front of the main gates of Konoha, having created his means of transportation - a giant white bird.

Now age eleven and quite a stunner. His face breaking to a grin," So this is the hidden leaf."

Hearing voices and one in particular getting his attention.

" Ino pig!" Sakura roared," stay away from Sasuke!"

Ino stuck her tongue out," You can have Sasuke! I got someone better than you."

Sakura raised a eyebrow," You mean Deidara? I don't think he exists, I bet you made him up."

Ino stood shocked," He is real billboard brow!"

Before Sakura could retort a insult, Deidara appeared." Ino, how are you?"

The blonde girl blinked," Deidara? When did you get here?"

" Just now un."

Ino ran to him," Did you have a nice trip? I thought about you everyday."

A group of her peers gathered around," He does exist and he's cute."

Ino fumed," He's mine! Back off Ami!" grabbing Deidara's hand and running off with him.

Deidara blinked," Where are we going?"

" To my favorite place." Ino replied, looking at her friend, she didn't see the elderly man until she crashed into him." Lord Hokage, sorry about that."

The third Hokage smiled at her apology," Who's this young lady?"

" Oh, um...Deidara."

Saratobi smiled," Well, you be good to young Ino, you are representing the hidden rock."

" Yes sir." Deidara said," Well, goodbye un."

Ino took him to the training ground," Feel like training with me Dei kun?"

" Sure, okay."

For the next few hours the two blondes spar until exhausted." Want to go to my house for dinner?" Ino asked him.

" Okay un."

The door to the Yamanaka household slammed shut.

" Mom, dad! Can Deidara stay here for a few days?" Ino asked her parents.

" Sure sweetie." said Mae.

" Thanks mom." Ino smiled, hugging her mother, running off to her crush," Deidara, you can stay here."

" He can sleep on the futon in the living room." Inoichi spoke.

" That's fine un." Deidara said," I'm not picky."

Ino smiled," After dinner, do you want to play a card game with me Dei kun?"

" Alright."

Their conversation lost to her parents," I think she's smitten with him." Mae smiled.

" That is what worries me," Inoichi sighed," he better not do anything with her."

" Dear," Mae smiled," what is the worse that could happen? He's a guest in our house. We have to trust in her judgment."

Inoichi sighed," You're right. And if he does try something I will make sure he will have a lasting impression of a father who loves his daughter."

" Inoichi!" Mae gasped," what if Ino will think of you when she hears that? Not to mention Deidara?"

" Daddy, you really won't hurt Deidara will you?"

" No Ino, I won't hurt your friend."

**Read and review and I'll update soon. Hope I didn't disappoint you readers out there.**


	5. Broken promise

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_A week later..._

Deidara grew bored of the affections of his fans. They sought after him since day one. He sat and waited on the roof top for Ino to come home.

And nearly fell asleep waiting for her. A door slammed, breaking the near slumber.

" Dad! Mom! Deidara! I'm home!"

Deidara greeted her," Ino, I want to go back, I don't feel welcome here anymore."

This stunned her...almost.

" Yeah, okay. You should go." Ino agreed." It is your home after all." a forced smile on her visage.

Deidara faced her, what he said next shocked her," I'm thinking of leaving the hidden rock."

" What? Why?"

Deidara shrugged," I'm practically a jonin and a outcast. No one really wants me around Ino."

Ino stuttered," But that is not true! I want you around!" clinging to his arm," please reconsider. If you abandon your village, you will be a rogue ninja."

Deidara chuckled," Alright, I won't."

That was a lie.

Ino released him," Good. I'll send you off with a bento box and a picture of yours truly."

Deidara smiled," You're good to me, you know that un?"

Ino blushed," You're the first to tell me that." wrapping her arms around his neck," Deidara kun! I hope you have a safe journey back and write to me every day."

" I'll try un." Deidara said.

Sakura stopped by the blonde pair," Well, well. Looks like you two are getting quite cozy. And my chances with Sasuke look better and better."

The pinkette walked away feeling prideful.

Deidara narrowed his eyes," I don't like her un."

" I don't either." Ino giggled, once Sakura was out of earshot.

Deidara was sent off with a few farewells, Ino included." Write to me as soon as you can Dei kun!"

" I will un!"

Ino saddened at his departure,' I hope I see you again Deidara and not as a rogue ninja.'

Life returned to normal and no letter from Deidara.

Ino sighed as she sat at her desk, barely paying attention to the lesson.

" Missing your boyfriend?" Sakura teased.

Before she could respond, Hinata spoke up," Sakura...y-y-you shouldn't tease Ino. She probably does miss Deidara."

" You're probably right," Sakura agreed," but it were me, I would have done whatever I could to keep him here. Unlike Ino here."

Ino shot up from her desk," Care to repeat that billboard brow?"

" That's enough." said Iruka," you two sit down and let me finish today's lesson." he said firmly." or do I have to send a note to your parents?"

" No sensei."

Class resumed and the day came to a end.

Ino ran hone to see the mail. Her eyes widening when she saw the brown envelope.

" Eeeekkkk! Dei kun wrote to me mom! I'll be in my room, okay?"

" Alright dear."

Ino ran to her room and flopped on her bed, ripping open the envelope.

_Dear Ino, _

_I am a jonin now and I'm sorry but the time you get this letter I have left the hidden rock. I don't know when I will see you again. I tried to fit in but couldn't. I'm sorry Ino. But it looks like I will have to break my promise to you. Please forgive me. _

_With love,_

_Deidara._

Ino clutched the paper and cried.

She heard a knock on her door," Ino, are you crying sweetie?" Mae asked," I'm coming in."

Ino hugged her mother," Oh mom, Deidara is now a rogue ninja!"

**Please don't hate me for this chapter! I had a hard time writing it! Poor Ino. No flames please.**


	6. The aftermath

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a plot.

Also I want you readers out there to know I don't know when I will lose my internet or when I will come back. In the meantime, please enjoy another installment of Golden.

The aftermath

" Look at her," said Sakura to Hinata," ever since Deidara left the hidden rock five months ago, Ino has been pretty depressed."

Hinata nodded," Well, we are her classmates, we could try to cheer her up."

Sakura nodded," You're right, let's go talk to her." walking over to the blonde," Cheer up Ino, there are other guys in the sea."

Ino glanced up, her reverie broken," Oh, Sakura, Hinata, I didn't see you there." sighing again.

" Hey now," stressed Sakura," it can't be that bad."

Ino shook her head," I got another letter from Deidara, he's been writing to me every chance he gets."

This announcement stunned them, one was genuinely happy for her classmate, while the other was suspicious...I'll let guess who.

" Really?" Hinata asked," That's great news Ino." clapping her hands together." True love conquers all...a-a-at l-l-least I was told." fidgeting her fingers together.

Sakura smirked," If I were you Ino, I would leave the past alone."

Ino stood up," No, Sakura. I may have a chance with Deidara in the near future. I'm not giving up on him."

" You're just asking for trouble." Sakura scoffed." He's not worth it."

Ino glared at her former friend," I don't tell you what to do, you certainly don't tell me how to live my life Sakura."

Hinata and Sakura saw Ino march off toward her family's flower shop.

" I still think she's making a big mistake." Sakura quipped." Just as well, she is giving me the opportunity to go after Sasuke."

" Mom, I'm here for my shift."

" Oh, Ino,." said Mae," you have the day off sweetie."

" I know, but I need to work to get my mind off Deidara. Please mom?"

Mae smiled," Alright, take this flowers to this address."

Ino took the bouquet and headed out. Reading the address ' This is on the outskirts of town, there's no one there. Oh well.'

Waving to the border patrol, Ino was more baffled than ever, reaching her destination.

" This is the place alright."

A voice spoke from behind her," I see you found me un."

Ino slowly turned around," Dei kun!" throwing the flowers aside and her arms around his neck.

Deidara pulled her in the forest foliage," I risked being here to see you un."

Ino suppressed a giggle, her heart pounding for the both of them." Dei kun, I have to know...why did you do it?"

" To keep a eye on you un." Deidara replied," I can't stop thinking about you Ino un."

Ino blushed," I can't stop thinking about you too Dei kun."

The blonde male lifted her chin and kissed her softly before pulling away," I got to go Ino."

" Okay."

He paid her for the flowers and disappeared. Ino sighed as she wiped away a tear and headed back to her village.

" Hi mom, I'm back."

Mae smiled," How was the delivery?"

Ino smiled," It went well, he was happy to see me."


	7. Rumors

Hello. I don't own anything.

" How is Deidara Ino?" Mae asked her daughter.

Ino freighted innocence," What are you talking about mom?"

Mae giggled," You know who."

Ino sighed," He's fine. He was the one who ordered the flowers. Even though he is a rogue ninja, he said he'll look for me."

Mae smiled," I knew that boy was special. Don't worry dear, I won't turn him in as long as he doesn't hurt you."

Ino beamed," Thanks mom, you're the best."

_Weeks later..._

_" I got another letter from Dei kun!"_ Ino exclaimed happily.

Ino ran to her room, slamming her door before reading the contents of her letter.

_Ino,_

_I have been welcomed by the Akatsuki un. My partner is Sasori of the red sand. He's tempermental. Impatient. And brash. So far it's me, Sasori, Hidan, Kakazu, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, our leader Pain and his partner Konan. They're a interesting group of guys un. I miss you un._

Ino tucked the letter away in a drawer, sighing softly.

" Oh Deidara, I wish you were here right now." flopping on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts," Ino, your team mates are here. You have a mission to go to."

" Alright, tell them I'll be right there."

Ino said her goodbye to her mother and left with her team mates.

" I see you are in a good mood Ino," Shikamaru pointed out," did something happen we should know about?"

" Nope, not a thing." Ino lied.

" Well, whatever it is, keep it up." Shikamaru said," you been less hostile lately."

Ino twitched," I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or not."

" It's a compliment." Shikamaru sighed," so you are over Sasuke?"

" Way over him." Ino smiled.

" Who is he Ino?" Chouji asked.

" Sorry but a girl has to keep some secrets." Ino replied.

" Whatever." Shikamaru said," I don't pay much attention to rumors, but be careful okay?"

Ino blinked," You know about Deidara?"

Shikamaru nodded," From what I hear he's from the rock village and that's far away. I doubt your dad will let you go."

Ino laughed nervously,' He has no clue, better keep it that way. He might tell lord Hokage and my Dei kun will be in prison. I can't let that happen.'


	8. Departure

Hello. I don't own anything.

" Deidara, " Ino whispered," are you here?"

The blonde male answered," I'm here un. Were you followed?"

Ino shook her head," No." inching toward him," I wish time would stop and we can be together Dei kun."

Deidara embraced her," Me too un...you could leave you know."

Ino looked up at him," I...don't know...I want to..."

Deidara grinned," Why don't you? What's keeping you here?" purring at her ear as he rubbed her back.

" Well..."

Deidara lifted her chin to his lips," It's settled then and get your ninja gear and meet me here in one hour. I got to speak to leader."

Ino sighed," Okay, be right back. I love you."

" I love you too un." Deidara flashed a smile at her.

Ino flitted back to her village and packed her things, leaving her parents a note.

" Dear mom and daddy, I left to be with Deidara. I hope you can forgive me for leaving. I love you both and please don't look for me. I'll be fine."

Ino shut the door behind her and left her village, running into Hinata.

" Ino, where are you going?"

" I'm off on a solo mission." the blonde female lied.

" Oh, okay then." Hinata said, believing the lie as the truth," Good luck."

" Thank you and take care Hinata." Ino hugged her classmate," and hope you get together with Naruto someday."

With no one else to discourage her, Ino left the hidden leaf.

" Dei kun." she greeted awhile later.

" Leader said he welcomes you to the Akatsuki, let's go un." Deidara grabbed her hand, giving it a slight squeeze, " You don't know how happy you made me un."

Ino smiled," Really?"

Deidara nodded," Yeah, Konan has been wanting a female to talk to."

Reaching the base, and the boulder lifting...

" Welcome Ino Yanamaka." Pain greeted." as of now, you are part of the Akatsuki."


	9. Love is

Hello. I don't own anything.

" So Ino left huh?" Naruto asked his pink haired team mate.

" Yup, early this morning or late last night." Sakura said with glee," I'm glad she's gone. Now I can have Sasuke all to myself."

Naruto frowned at this," I like you better than Sasuke."

Sakura flipped her hair," Hmph! As if I ever date you Naruto. I always knew Ino was a traitor."

Naruto shrugged," Well, if Sasuke blows you off, can we go out on a date?"

_" Naruto! My heart belongs to Sasuke and Sasuke alone! Go find Hinata! She likes you!"_ the pinkette fumed, barely controlling her anger.

Naruto blinked," Hinata likes me?"

" Yes, you big dummy." Sakura retorted." always has." shoving her idiot of a team mate away." Go."

" Alright already!" Naruto protested," quit shoving! I'm going!"

With Naruto out of the way, Sakura went off to pursue Sasuke, only to be stopped by the Hokage herself.

" Sakura, I forbid you to go after Sasuke. You and I know he left the hidden leaf."

" Hell with what you say, " Sakura scoffed, ooc of her but love does make you do strange things. " I will bring Sasuke back myself."

Tsunade sighed," You're making a big mistake. I need you to go to the land of rice patties. A reliable source says that the Akatsuki will be there to collect a bounty. There is a good chance Ino might be there."

" I'm not going on any mission until I bring back Sasuke."

Tsunade frowned," Are you telling me you would rather go after a boy who I hear never gave you the time of day? It's clear Sasuke never did or will like you Sakura."

" What was that?" the green eyed female screeched before hitting her former teacher.

Tsunade wiped the blood from her mouth before cutting off Sakura's charka points." From here on out, you are no longer a kuniochi. I disabled your charka and are stripped of your title as chunin and are under arrest."

Grabbing her by the roots of her cotton candy hair, Sakura was escorted to her cell.

Meanwhile...

Ino smiled at her blonde boyfriend," Dei kun, we are here in the land of rice patties."

" Let's get the bounty and head back to the base un."

" Alright." Ino smiled," I never thought how good life can be since I joined the Akatsuki to be with you."

Deidara smiled back," So you have no regrets leaving your family behind?"

Ino shook her head," No, none." kissing his cheek before grabbing his hand.

Fin.

**That's where I'm leaving it you guys. Thanks for taking the time to read and review this story. I had fun writing it.**


End file.
